fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
The cutscenes for Mario & Luigi: New Territory... Prologue: The prologue of the game begins with a closed book being held by two, long gray hands with cubic hands. The gray hands open the book, and words magically appear on the blank pages of the book. The first page states: Love. '' ''Love is the most powerful force in the universe. Love knows no boundaries. However, despite this, is there an extent? Does love really know no boundaries? Well, the answer to this question lies with a man. A man who has braved terrifying monsters, trekked through distant lands, and has even gone to the far reaches of space, all for love. But, who is this man, you ask? The page then turns, and more words appear on the page. They continue: This man's name is Mario. The page turns again, more words appear, and they continue: However, Mario does not fight only for love. He fights for the good of innocents and, overall, the right thing. He, along with his cowardly-but-heroic brother, Luigi, have saved millions of lives over the years. The page turns yet again, more words appear, and they continue: Mario & Luigi were plumbers living in a town known as Brooklyn in a universe called the "Real"verse until a freak pipe accident warped them to another universe, a universe that they had, in fact, been born in, though they were unaware of this, and a universe that would be their destiny. The main kingdom in this universe was called The Mushroom Kingdom. The page turns, more words appear, and they continue: There, Mario fell in love with a beautiful princess, Princess Toadstool. (Or Peach, as she prefers.) Mario, with help from Luigi, would have to save Peach from a ghastly monster and king of the reptilian race of the Koopas known as Bowser... ...Again... ...And again... ...''And again... The page turns, more words appear, and they continue: ''However, Bowser also has the power of love. Unfortunately on Bowser's part, he has no one to share it with. Bowser is in love with Princess Peach as well, which would be fine if Mario hadn't been in love with her and if Bowser wasn't so... Bad... '' ''As we know, love is powerful. It is so powerful that it can change emotions. When people are derived from love, they get angry. Bowser is a perfect example of this. (Or maybe he's always been bad...) The page turns again, more words appear, and they continue: So, Bowser, in an effort to get the love that he desires, kidnaps Peach constantly. And, who else to save her than the courageous Mario Bros.? '' ''Also, Mario & Luigi share love. Brotherly love, to be exact. Mario & Luigi stick by eachother to the end. Though they have their differences, however rare it seems, they still love eachother to the bitter end. The page turns, more words appear, and they continue: In conclusion, as said before, love is powerful. Life-changing, even. However, is love powerful enough to put two parallel universes and millions of lives at stake? We join the Mario Bros. in The Mushroom Kingdom on an ordinary day... Chapter One: Unruly Universes The camera focuses on Mario & Luigi's Pad in the morning. It seems like an ordinary day. A bird chirps, and then you hear a yawn coming from inside the house. The door opens, and out pops a drowsy Mario. He stands there, yawns, and stretches a bit. After a few seconds, you hear barking in the background, and Broggy suddenly runs to Mario & Luigi's Pad with something in his mouth. Mario yells as Broggy runs right at him. Luckily, Mario jumps over Broggy and he runs into the house. You hear a "Bonk!" sound in the background, and Broggy runs back out of the house without the thing in his mouth. Then, it is revealed that the bonking sound was caused by Broggy bumping into Luigi and his bed. Luigi, dizzy from the impact, stumbles next to Mario, groaning, with a letter in his hand. More to come... Category:Cutscenes Category:Storylines Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages